Dear Monica
by StormTorrent
Summary: This is a fluff short 2 page story. It's actually based on Dark Cloud 2. No Original Characters are involved just the regular ones: Gaspard, Monica, and Max are the only ones included here. SPOILER WARNING! Sorry I ruined it for you Pheonix Flower!


Dear Monica  
  
Max was devastated. The final blast of his the Nova Cannon on his Ridepod punctured the Death Ark. It sunk slowly down into the crevasse bearing both Gaspard and Monica, "They're falling?" Max said in alarm as he jumped down from the Ridepod. Shock hit him as he realized his only partner, and his best friend, was plummeting to the bottom of the mountain with one of their worst enemies, "MONICA!!!!!" He cried out rushing to the edge of the Mountain, but...what could he do? He couldn't magically pull the ship back up. He had to go down the mountain...all alone...  
He decided to head to the future and think over all that had happened in the last hour. The pen and paper he was using to write his dear mother a letter on he pulled out of his fanny pack. Staring at it he decided he hand no one else to turn to and he would tell all about the past days he had spent with his partner and friend Monica. He had to save her but now, neither him nor his spirit had the strength. He used the time warp and found himself at Gundorada Workshop. Max scaled the side and managed to climb up and onto one of the huge cranes. With many attempts of protest from the workers Max simply answered, "I'll just be up there a minute." Garek, his friend at the shop, held the rest back and Max settled himself on the crane. He gripped the pen in his right hand and re-thought the moment he met her.  
  
Dear Monica,  
I saw you fall into the deep of the mountain, my heart almost burst. But I couldn't help but think about the day we first met. On top of the train, yeah, I remember. I met you and my journey, my life changed. You shared to desire to press on, no matter how hard it got! And when you were worn and exhausted from battle we would cheer each other up just by smiles. And when you were knocked out by an enemy I would sling you over my shoulder and never for one second leave you out of my sight. I'm glad we met. But now...Gaspard as torn us apart just a little. Griffon...he has torn us completely. I wanted to say so much to you! But you, you were always so factual, to the point, 'no time for small talk'. I wish I could have gotten to know you better, better than the, "Oh, she's my partner." To the, "Oh, Monica is my partner and my best friend." Did you ever think of me as a friend? I sure did. Everything I wanted to say, I will say. I wish I didn't make the mistake my mother did. My mother...she's from the future, just like you. She was sent into the past to find the Red Atlamillia. My father had it. Elena, my mother, fell in love with my father and within a year they were married, the next year I was born. To someone from the Past...and someone from the Future...I made the terrible mistake my mother, and my father made. I fell in love with you. Is there a workshop that fixes broken hearts in the future? Mine is broken and it's irreplaceable. I have to stop dreaming and talking now. I have to save you. If I save you you'll never read this letter...if I don't I will lay it at your-  
Max stopped writing. His tears gushed onto the page smearing the words he just wrote leaving them unable to read. He finished his letter with:  
Monica Raybrant...I will find you.  
Love,  
Maximillian (Max)  
Max clutched the Flame Trumpet Monica and he had received from Galehn before they blew up the Fire Squall. He said it would come in handy. Max had a feeling that time was now.  
  
He trudged up the mountain and took the rope down to the base. Immediately he was confronted with a river of lava. Max pulled out the Flame Trumpet and blew with all his might. The flames parted and he walked safely through on foot. As he arrived on the other side of the River of Flame he sighted Gaspard and Monica. Monica was lying motionless, and helpless, on the rocky earth. Gaspard was knelt beside her. Max drew his wrench and gun and got into his battle stance, "Monica!" Adrenaline pumped through his body and he glared at Gaspard, "I'll never forgive you, Gaspard!" he scoffed. Gaspard laughed and drew his sword, "If it's the young princess you want I'll be fighting you first, show me some true power!" Max was surprised Gaspard was challenging him to a duel. But it was forced upon him because without warning a large ray of light was blasted towards him. It missed him narrowly. Max threw himself at Gaspard, concentrating all his weight on the wrench. It connected and smashed into Gaspard's side. The impact threw Gaspard the ground. He lay there for a moment in obvious pain but then struggled up and swung his sword in the air several times. Max was again surprised when he managed to slash his face leaving an open wound on his left cheek. It hurt badly but he couldn't give up! Again throwing himself recklessly at Gaspard he connected again. Gaspard was thrown to the ground and lay there. Monica then jumped up and drew her sword back to finish Gaspard. He jerked up in time; the sword missed him and stuck squarely in the ground, "Monica! You're alive!" Max wailed happily. Monica diverted her attention to Max for a split second and gave him a reassuring smile. To Max that split second was eternity, eternity enough to realize he wouldn't be giving her the letter. "So you hate me too!?" Gaspard said painfully, shattering Max's 'eternity', "Everyone hates me and always hated me..." Gaspard went on to tell a tearful tale about his child-hood. It ended that both his parents died and his mother's final wish was to find something, or preferably, someone, to protect for all his life. Monica and Max's view on his turned 360 and they felt remorse for him. "And now, now I can tell my mother I found something to protect..." With that last comment Gaspard's eyes fell blank and closed slowing for an eternal sleep. Monica formed her hands into fists and fell to her knees. Her first three words were muffled but the other words Max heard, "...that Griffon!!!" This is what Max wanted. Max's right fist clutched the withered, wrinkled letter. He walked over to Monica and knelt beside her, "Monica..." She looked up as he said her name, "Max...uh...what's that in your hand?" Max looked at the letter and saw Monica's hand reaching toward it. Before she could reach it he threw it into the lava. Monica was surprised as she watched it writhe and crumple to nothing but ashes. She looked back at Max and stared into his eyes. Before she could protest he threw his arms around her and snuck it into an embrace, "It's nothing Monica...you're back, that's all." Monica accepted the friendly hug and just smiled. She'll never know what was tucked inside that letter but perhaps someday Max will reveal the words to her, for they are tucked in his heart. And never will they be torn. 


End file.
